1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the field of office furniture construction, particularly to vertical support panels for office furniture.
2. Statement of the Problem
Typical office furniture construction is of three types: solid wood, particle board construction, and metal frame construction. Solid wood construction furniture is very expensive and is quite heavy. Also, this type of furniture is very difficult to move, due to size and weight considerations. Damage to this type of furniture is also difficult to repair.
Particle board construction, although less expensive and easier to assemble, is easily damaged. This type of furniture must meet high standards for burn resistance, particularly in government offices.
Metal frame construction furniture is widely used in large offices and in government offices. Typically, in metal frame construction furniture, the vertical support members, such as the sides and fronts, are formed from sheet metal with support ribs affixed to the sheet metal to stiffen the members. Without these support ribs, the furniture is flimsy. These support ribs can either be affixed to the exterior of the furniture, but are more typically affixed to the interior of the furniture. Even though the support ribs may be affixed to the interior of the furniture, the ribs are still visible on the furniture. The prior art metal construction furniture typically had visible imperfections due to welding, bonding, riveting, etc. Fasteners were also normally visible in the prior art furniture. Also, this type of furniture is typically available in a limited choice of color and designs, normally grey or black.
All of these types of office furniture construction are normally available in limited colors and designs. It is usually impossible to change color and design schemes without replacing the furniture. Damage to the prior art furniture is also difficult to repair without leaving visible marks.
Therefore, a need exists for attractive durable office furniture construction that is easy to ship, assembly and alter.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides furniture construction that is attractive as well as highly durable.
The present invention provides furniture construction that has clean, attractive lines without visible support members.
The present invention provides furniture that can be designed in a various colors and patterns.
The present invention provides furniture that is easily altered according to different color needs.
The present invention provides furniture that is easily repairable.
The present invention provides furniture that can be shipped flat and assembled on site.
These and other features will be evident from the ensuing description of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings.